Eikichi Files
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This is a miniseries. Incessant embers gave me the idea so I'm writing it. Eikichi's POV, of course. R&R! On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Eikichi Files**

**Prologue:**

**Meow! Remember me? Yeah, I'm the main character in "A cat's day"! I'm the one and only Eikichi! And now I'm back only for you, my adoring fans with the story behind the team's success. Do you think they did everything by themselves? Well, guess again.**

Disclamer: I don't own YYH, never did and probably never will. I don't think I'll use an original character in this one, so I might only own Eikichi's personality.


	2. Awareness

**Eikichi Files**

**1. Awareness**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Eikichi's personality (since the author wasn't kind enough to pun an emphasis on the ONLY cat in the series); so read and don't forget your reviews. It will be comedy in the next chapters. Now I felt like making some explanations.**

I woke up one day as I had been for the last year, in Kazuma's arms. But it felt different somehow. Realization came upon me when I looked into my eating bowl. Kazuma was so nice to remember my birthday. I am finally an adult.

I smile to myself; of course, humans cannot see when we smile or cry, but we do.

The night before, Kazuma returned at home beaten as usual, but somehow worse, I could tell. His clothes were torn, his energy was low, but he seamed pleased with himself.

Kazuma doesn't have a diary. Diaries can be read by other persons, and they would laugh at him if they read. He tried it a few years ago and that's what happened. He never trusted a paper with his thoughts again. I am his diary.

It's so much easier to trust a living thing. Someone who can listen, never complaining, always supporting. I am that person. **My name is Eikichi and I am Kazuma Kuwabara's cat. **

Last night he told me he had been in a mission to save humans from destruction. He defeated something called Byakko, if I'm not mistaken. He was indeed very happy about it. His thoughts towards me were no longer of sadness on depression, they were happy and for the first time in my life, I felt relieved.

I enjoyed his story, he is a very good storyteller. My Kazuma was finally someone.

All the last six months, he had done nothing more than talking to himself about how Yusuke beat him again and he's training now with Genkai. Then, he started to train himself into using Rei-ken, a sword made out of energy. I followed him outside, every day. I stood there watching in awe all the things he did to outmatch Yusuke's power. I opened my eyes, careful at all the details, and after a while I began to understand every part of it. Then, during the night, I would sneak out of the house and go into the park. I had to stand by my master no matter what.

I am a cat, an independent and intelligent cat. Behind my usually boring expression lies a powerful and shining personality. I had to be like Kazuma. So I trained myself as well. Sharpened my claws, jumped through the tree branches, slipped my furry tail up to the stray dogs' noses and run for my life afterwards…oh yes, real training. Then there was the climbing, long jumps, kicks and meditation. Days I watched Kazuma, nights I'd train. I developed a new energy, one that filled me with life and the will to fight. Was this how Kazuma felt?

I started to be more than an ordinary cat; I was starting to see things before they happened, like a vase falling on my head, and dodge in time. My eyes shone even during the daylight and Kazuma said I was happy. But I was more than happy. I was AWARE. Of myself, of the others, of the world. And then it happened. My first victory over a demon.


	3. First demon defeated

**Eikichi Files**

**2. First demon defeated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Eikichi's personality (since the author wasn't kind enough to pun an emphasis on the ONLY cat in the series); so read and don't forget your reviews, I appreciate them very much. Oh, I nearly forgot, I own Sabyakko.**

**_-incessant embers_-: thank you for the idea, maybe I can do something about your request as to make Eikichi human, but it'll be temporary. She's meant to be a cat.**

**_AncientSilverYouko_: Thanks for your review. I'll make Eikichi a detective. Seriously.**

**_blackie-chan_: I hope you'll like it. Thanks for your review.**

**_TheDemonQueen1_: I'll try to update more often. I hope you'll continue reading it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eikichi's POV**

Another say comes and goes, another sweet training session for me. I, Eikichi, have developed a new sort of energy that I feel rising inside of me. My little body is much more agile than before; running from dogs has never been more pleasurable! I mean, I put so much distance between them and me, that they abandon the pursuit after a few hundred meters.

My claws can destroy small branches with no problem. Climbing a 10 meters long tree takes less than 2 seconds. And this morning, I saw such a horribly big and tough dog, that one year ago I would have frozen in place; but now, I only flushed my tail on his nose and watched him try to bite it, but I withdrew my tail with the speed of light and he bit the air. I teased him fifteen more minutes, until he was so exhausted he simply collapsed in front of me.

It is midnight. My precious Kazuma, a fresh Reikai Detective, has fallen asleep in his bed, dreaming about some girl, probably.

I sneak out of his room and jump out the window, ready to go to the park for training, as usual.

I sniff the fresh air of the night, but I catch another scent. What…?

It doesn't smell like anything I have smelled before. It's sort of…mixture of the ugliest smells ever, I can't even identify them all. This can't be good.

I sneak between the trees surrounding our house to find two creatures talking to each other.

"So this is where the one who defeated Byakko-sama stays?"

"Surely is, that stinky human"

"Kuwabara…killed my master…" (AN: he doesn't know that actually, the ice dragon demon – forgot his name- did it)

"You want your revenge, right?"

"More than anything" the beast creature said.

"Well then, enjoy yourself" said the humanoid one, with an evil grin, right before he disappeared. "I will take care of the other human!"

**Normal POV**

Eikichi had heard enough. She jumped from behind the tree and faced a hideous three-headed blank and white tiger with purple eyes.

"You will never get my master" she mewed.

"Oooh, what do we have here? The appetizer!" the tiger roared. "Like I'm afraid of a tiny poor little kitten!"

"You will be!" Eikichi screamed and lunged at the demon.

The tiger docked and sent Eikichi in a tree.

"Stupid cat" he muttered. "Brave but stupid."

He approached the unconscious Eikichi, but when he stopped in front of her, she opened her eyes and jumped again, extending her sharp clothes this time. The next moment, the cat's opponent had only two heads left. Screaming bloody murder, the tiger roared and looked around. Eikichi was nowhere in his sight. Something landed on his head. This time, he moved a little faster, and his claws hurt Eikichi's back.

"You're gonna pay, bitch!" he yelled

"Curious, I though that with your two pairs of eyes, you could see I'm a cat, not a dog. And my name is Eikichi"

"I am your nemesis, but since I'm going to kill you, I will tell you my name. It's Sabyakko, after my master"

"Ok, Sakyakko, let's try this again"

Eikichi climbed on a tree branch. The tiger followed her. His two mouths had started to glow yellow.

"This will kill you, pest. Take it! Tiger's ROAR!" Sabyakko yelled.

The two energy blasts flew directly towards Eikichi. She jumped and avoided them just in time. The tree disintegrated.

In the explosion, Sabyakko's eyes searched for the cat. Eikichi seized the opportunity to remove another of the tiger's heads. Sabyakko screamed, but Eikichi had disappeared again. He found her standing under him when the pain from her scratching his abdomen was recorded by his brain. Sabyakko but a large paw on Eikichi. She was trapped. The energy blast was starting to form in his widely opened mouth, when Eikichi felt her energy rising as well. He hit her with full force…or that's what he thought. Eikichi's eyes had formed a blue shield around her. Her eyes shining blue, she rejected the energy ball little by little, until it hit Sabyakko. The tiger was disintegrated.

Then, the humanoid demon appeared.

"Sabyakko, I felt high spiritual energy. Are you done so I can finally attack Urameshi or do I have to help you with Kuwabara?"

Cliffy! What will happen next? Will Eikichi fight the demon? Or will Kuwabara do it? Next chapter: **Special Tantei Eikichi.** Stay tuned! Ja ne!


	4. Special Tantei Eikichi

**Eikichi Files**

**Special Tantei Eikichi**

**Disclamer: I don't own YYH, never did and probably never will. I don't think I'll use an original character in this one, so I might only own Eikichi's personality.**

**_Blackie-chan_: **Thanks for reviewing my story again

**_TheDemonQueen1:_** Glad I captured your interest. I hope you'll like it until it ends.

**_AncientSilverYouko: _**Another customer returned:) Thanks for the review. I have much more coming.

**_Tiemiosho: _**It took me long enough, especially since I was out of town and my precious typed fanfics. But I'll try to update more often now.

**_Anime's-mistress:_** I'm still thinking about it. But I'll try to make it long. I saw how much you like Eikichi. (didn't get to answer you review for "A cat's day"; I never imagined people would like it so much!)

_In the previous chapter:_

The tiger was disintegrated.

Then, the humanoid demon appeared.

"Sabyakko, I felt high spiritual energy. Are you done so I can finally attack Urameshi or do I have to help you with Kuwabara?"

Eikichi hid behind a tree, catching her breath. She camouflaged her energy and eyed the stranger with much curiosity. He was stronger than the tiger. He would be hard to fight.

'Don't fight unless you can win' she had heard a master say to his apprentice in one of the action movies she and Kazuma watched.

'A fair advice. But I can't get out of this one. The stranger will challenge Kazuma, and he is in no condition to fight. He has just returned from the Maze Castle'

Eikichi licked her wounds, searching her physical status. No serious wounds. She was prepared for another fight. Then, she came out into the moon light.

"Meow"

"You?" the stranger asked.

He sniffed into the cat's direction and traced Sabyakko's blood on her fur.

"The great Sabyakko was killed by a kitty?" he laughed. "That's funny. Don't tell me, I will be killed by a mouse. This world is turning upside down."

"I haven't seen any mouse that's capable to do this" Eikichi said, as one of the stranger's arms fell off.

He yelled in pain, but the cat was away from him. Eikichi took showed him a sharp silver claw. Apparently, using her Reiki, she turned one of her tiny claws into a long and deadly razor. _(A/N: Remember when Hiei cut that guy's hand from Shishiwakamaru's team in the Black Tournament without a notice? Well, it was something like that!)_

"Since we're already fighting, are you kind enough to tell me your name?" a purring voice came from above the stranger.

"Oh, yes. My name is Kuromomotaro" (Yep, the doughnuts guy in Shishi's team. Small world, ne?).

He took one of the doughnuts from his belt and ate it. From now on, he would be immune to her claws.

Eikichi attacked again, this time with no result. His hands had been covered with hair and he seemed protected by a very resistant armor. After a series of jumps and kicks, it was his turn to strike.

The poor kitten could barely jump and dodge; if this situation continued, she would have no chance of survival. Kuromomotaro on the other hand had grown his formerly cut off hand with another doughnut and enjoyer himself watching the cat try to do her best, but failing.

Eikichi felt anger build up inside her; she didn't defeat Sabyakko to be killed by this demon! She would defeat him!

The cat passed by one of Sabyakko's heads trying to escape a punch. Her eyes narrowed, the saw a slight track of energy and recognized it.

'Your enemy can sometimes teach you' she said to herself.

Smiling, she opened her mouth and placed a paw on the tiger's head, entering his memories, hi thoughts, his power. She felt the energy build up into her throat.

'If only I didn't swallow it!' she prayed silently.

She aimed at Kuromomotaro and hit him with full force, but the demon didn't disintegrate. Eikichi had used her own energy, and the attack seemed weaker, although it caused enough damage. His chest and upper arms were bleeding and he spat blood out of his mouth. Kuromomotaro cursed and turned around, disappearing into the night.

'One inch further, and bye bye Kuro!' the demon thought. 'How embarrassing, to be defeated by a cat. Suzuki will improve my doughnuts or pay with his life…'

Exhausted, bleeding and barely being able to walk, Eikichi collapsed on a tree root. Tears built up in her eyes, the pain was just too much.

"Meow" she whispered into the night. "I think I saved you for now, Kazuma-chan. But I feel my life is coming to an end. You need to be stronger. You need serious training"

She dozed off, without feeling a soft hand pulling her tiny body up.

"You were very brave, little cat. Eikichi" a blue-haired ferry girl whispered. She summoned her oar and flew to Reikai.

Eikichi opened her eyes to find herself in a large room. In front of her, at a desk, a baby filled in papers.

"I'm glad you're awake. My name is Koenma" he introduced himself. "This is my assistant, Botan. She healed you and brought you here."

A cute girl dressed in a pink kimono smiled at me from across the room.

"This is Reikai"

"Am I dead?" I asked him. Surely I had to be. But wait. Did he say 'heal'?

"Of course not!" she chirped.

"Kazuma Kuwabara's cat Eikichi, you are a great warrior. I have watched your battle from up here and I must say I'm very impressed. You are just as powerful as Yusuke and just as smart as Kurama. As fast as Hiei and as kind as Kuwabara"

I blushed at the compliments (thank God he can't see it because of my fur).

"That's why I decided to make you a Special Tantei."

"Oh? What do you mean 'special'?"

"You will know when time comes. Now, return to Ningenkai and wait. Take care of Kuwabara and stay close to him"

The girl signaled me it was time to go. She showed me out, summoned her oar and jumped on it. I jumped in her lap. She held me close to her with one hand. We landed in front of the house.

"For now, your identity as a Tantei will remain a secret, so make sure none of the four boys finds out about your powers and such. But you will be our eyes here."

She handed Eikichi a shining collar.

"This is your connection with us. Your first assignment is to report any unusual demon activity in your area. Good luck, Eikichi!" Botan said making the cat face.


End file.
